


Super Good Omens

by Gay_Crime_Angels



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crowley (Good Omens) is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Devil's Traps (Supernatural), Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holy Water, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Prankster Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Crime_Angels/pseuds/Gay_Crime_Angels
Summary: When he answered the door, he was met with two boys over six feet tall. One looked to be about 6’4” and had hair that fell just short of his shoulders. He was practically a moose, so that is what Crowley decided to call him for the time being. Standing next to Moose was a man who seemed very similar to himself. This one had short hair, but was wearing a black leather jacket and a band shirt. He was only an inch taller than Crowley, and reminded him of a squirrel for some reason. They were both carrying bags of equipment and Crowley realized that they were not messing around when it came to investigative equipment.As he was sizing them up, Moose spoke up, “Um, hi. We called earlier.”“I guessed that,” he said calmly.“Thank you for letting us do this, sir,” Moose said.“Yeah. You got a pretty cool place here. I’m Dean Winchester and this is my younger brother Sam.”...Crowley invites supposed paranormal investigators to spend the night at the bookshop with the intention to prank them, but he was not expecting the Winchesters.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	1. Crowley just wants to pull some pranks. Then he meets the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is tbh. Just give it a chance... 
> 
> This is the longest fic I have ever written and the first that I have completed.
> 
> Also FYI, I have only watched up to season 2 of Supernatural
> 
> Hope that you like this. :)

“Am I able to ask why you are still here?” Aziraphale asked in a confused tone. The angel could be so ignorant sometimes.

“You are stuck with me now,” Crowley replied in a relaxed tone of voice.

“Isn’t the idea, ‘You saved my life so now I owe you a debt?’ You helped me out already. You paid your debt already.” Did the angel not want him there? He thought he was making progress.

“Nope, you saved my life so now I’m your problem. If you don’t like that, then kill me.”

“But….”

“Ah, ah, ah. God wanted me dead and now you get to find out why.” He said to stop the angel’s protest.

The angel sighed before responding, “Ok. Do you need anything?”

“Nah, I’m fine.

“Ok, are there any terms that I need to agree to for this? You are a demon, after all.”

“It’s not a deal, Angel. It’s an... arrangement of sorts."

"But we already have our Arrangement."

"We stopped the apocalypse together. I'm not going to leave you behind after that."

"That was all Adam, Crowley."

"Oh yeah? And who told him what he had to do, huh? That was us!"

"I suppose that you are correct."

"Of course I am. Come on, I'll open the wine."

"Ok. I will go grab the glasses."

Crowley spent the rest of the night laughing and talking with Aziraphale. They talked for hours and soon, they had abandoned the wine and turned on a movie.

He must have fallen asleep because Crowley woke up on the horrid tartan couch that sits in the back of the bookshop. Aziraphale bustled in and smiled at him.

"Oh, you are awake. Good morning, dear."

"Hmn. Uh, yeah. You too," Crowley mumbled, not quite awake enough to have coherent thoughts.

Before Aziraphale could reply, the phone was ringing. It startled Crowley and he fell off the couch with a loud thump.

"Crowley, could you answer that for me?"

"Ngh," he groaned before stumbling up and picking up the phone.

"AZ Fell and co. How can I assist you today?" He asked in his fakest customer service voice.

"Um. Hi. My brother and I have heard reports of paranormal activity and we were wondering if we could stop by to investigate. We have a ghost hunting blog and it would be super helpful,” an  
American sounding voice said.

“How long would you be here at the shop if you came over?” he questioned, forming an idea in his head.

“If we would be allowed to, it would be best to stay overnight, but we could come there at around 7 PM then and be out by maybe 6 the next morning? So, like eleven hours tops.”

Crowley smirked. He would have time to set up his plan and some other things as well.

“Yeah, that works. Come by tonight at 6:30 so the owner and I can lay some ground rules and meet you and your brother.”

“Thank you so much,” the voice said before shouting to a person who Crowley assumed to be his brother, “Hey! We can go tonight. Get the gear ready,” The voice addressed him again, “Thank you so much, sir.”

“Yeah, yeah. No problem,” he said before he hung up the phone. He literally had to hang up the phone because Aziraphale was so behind on the times when it came to everything from fashion to electronics.

Aziraphale wandered back into the room a moment later. He looked over at Crowley with a raised eyebrow before speaking, “Who was that, dear?”

“Oh, just some supposed paranormal investigators. By the way, they are coming over later, at around 6:30 ish and will be staying the night.”

“Crowley! You can’t just do that! You know that I don’t even like having people in my shop during the day. How could you?”

“Calm down, Zira. It’s no big deal. They are coming half an hour early so we can set up some ground rules and you can try to intimidate them.”

“They could destroy my books! Why would you do this? You hate people!” The angel was clearly upset, but Crowley did not worry too much about that fact.

“I’m bored, Angel,” He responded with a shrug, “I want to mess around with them a little bit, that’s all. By the time I’m done with them, they should be leaving earlier than expected.”

“So you invite humans to sleep over in my shop because you want to play pranks?”

“Yep,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“Fine. But if they damage or break anything in this shop, I will not speak to you for a century,” 

Aziraphale grumbled and whined for a little bit after that, but eventually Crowley found himself receiving help from the angel.

When he shot him a questioning look, Aziraphale sighed and said, “The better your pranks, the faster you can scare them, and the faster they can get out of my shop.”

What a liar the angel could be. He clearly also wanted to help Crowley with the pranks, so to save him the trouble Crowley insisted that Aziraphale help him.

Aziraphale responded with a smile and continued setting up pranks with him.

When they had set everything needed up, they still had time before the brothers would be coming. They sat down and started talking about anything and everything like they always do. 

At 6:15, right before the paranormal investigators were about to arrive, Aziraphale asked Crowley to explain what the plan was when their guests got there.

Crowley smirked before responding, “Well, we will give them all of the rules and warnings, check their equipment, and then we will say that we have to leave and walk out the door,” 

“And then what?”

“And then, we are going to pop on up to the upper floor, sneak downstairs, and start messing with them.”

“That is a brilliant idea, my dear,” Aziraphale said with a mischievous giggle.

Before Crowley could respond, there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll answer it, Angel. I’m the one who answered the phone earlier. Pass me my sunglasses.”

Aziraphale handed him the black tinted glasses that Crowley always wore. Then, Crowley sauntered off to answer and heard his best friend giggle at the dramatic way in which he moved.

When he answered the door, he was met with two boys over six feet tall. One looked to be about 6’4” and had hair that fell just short of his shoulders. He was practically a moose, so that is what Crowley decided to call him for the time being. Standing next to Moose was a man who seemed very similar to himself. This one had short hair, but was wearing a black leather jacket and a band shirt. He was only an inch taller than Crowley, and reminded him of a squirrel for some reason. They were both carrying bags of equipment and Crowley realized that they were not messing around when it came to investigative equipment. 

As he was sizing them up, Moose spoke up, “Um, hi. We called earlier.”

“I guessed that,” he said calmly. 

Before he let them in, Squirrel turned to him, “Hey, is the Bentley outside the shop yours?”

“Yep. Why?” Crowley said, his voice full of pride for his car.

“Oh, no reason. I just really like classic cars and yours is in great condition.”

Crowley smirked a little before responding, “Do you have a classic car for yourself?”

Before Squirrel could respond, Moose cut him off. “Oh yeah he does. A 1967 Impala. He is super protective over it, he doesn’t let anyone else drive it and he even named it.”

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me or my car, Sammy!”

To stop the brother’s argument, Crowley told them to come into the shop.

He stepped aside to let them inside before shouting, “Aziraphale! The guests are here!”

The angel walked out of the back room and smiled at their guests, “Hello there, I am Aziraphale and this is Anthony Crowley,”

“Just Crowley is fine, thanks,” he butted in.

“Thank you for letting us do this, sir,” Moose said.

“Yeah. You got a pretty cool place here. I’m Dean Winchester and this is my younger brother Sam.”


	2. No Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It was fun to write.
> 
> Leave comments with any feedback and give kudos if you liked it. :)

“Thank you for letting us do this, sir,” Moose said.

“Yeah. You got a pretty cool place here. I’m Dean Winchester and this is my younger brother Sam.”

“Why, thank you!” Aziraphale beamed at them like he always did whenever someone complimented his bookshop, “Now, so it can be kept that way, I would like to set some ground rules.”

“What are we? Teenagers having a party for the first time?” Dean asked sarcastically.

Crowley snorted, “I think I’m going to like you, Car-boy.”

“Um, thanks I think?”

“Anyway, what are the rules?” Sam asked, wanting to start investigating.

“Firstly, do not touch any of my books or mess them up in any way. Most of them are very old, very rare, or both,” The boys nodded and Aziraphale continued, “Secondly, do not go upstairs. It is my flat and I do not want my privacy being invaded. And I will know if you go up there, so no being sneaky,” with another nod of confirmation, Aziraphale added his third rule, “And do not, I repeat do not, spill any food, drink, or other substances anywhere. I do not need any pests invading my shop.”

Crowley added his own information as well, “The bathroom is through the back room and on the left. And if you touch my plants, nobody will ever find your bodies,” he paused for dramatic effect, “Just kidding! The bathroom is on the right.”

“Thank you. Is there anything else that we should know?”

“Don’t move the circular carpet, no fires - even candles, and……” Crowley paused in thought, “Oh yeah, if you want to play music, don’t play it too loud because we have neighbors, and you can only listen to rock music because that’s how it works around here.”

“Ok, got it,” Dean said nodding, “Do you have a cassette player in here that we could use? All my good music is on my cassette tapes.”

“I knew I would like your style, kid. It should be somewhere near the couch.”

“Cool thanks!”

“Would you mind showing us your equipment before you get started?” Aziraphale asked in an innocent voice. 

“We could show you some,” Dean said skeptically. 

“That works.”

They pulled out an old notebook and explained that it was their dad’s. It apparently had information on almost every supernatural entity there was. 

Then they showed off their bag that held their stock of salt and holy water. Crowley made a mental note to teleport that bag far away for the time being whenever he got the chance to do it. 

They pulled out a device that had red lights on the end. When they turned it on, it started buzzing loudly and beeping while its lights turned on. 

Sam shouted in surprise, “Dean! Check this out!” 

His older brother came running over from where he had wandered to set down some of their stuff and gasped when he saw the sensor going off. 

“Yeah, definitely supernatural activity here.”

“Ok then, haunted bookshop...Cool cool cool cool cool,” Crowley said, pretending to be freaked out, “We don’t want to bother you boys or your investigation, so we will be leaving for now. We will come back in the morning.”

“Um...yeah. Ok. See you then and thanks again for letting us do this.”

“No problem,” Crowley said, walking out the front door with Aziraphale in tow. 

When they closed the door, they walked for a bit before ducking down an alley and teleporting into the flat above the bookshop. They made sure to stay completely quiet, each of them using a miracle to make their footsteps silent. They crept to the staircase to see what the brothers were up to. They peeked their heads around the corner, and Crowley had to stifle a gasp at the level of experience the ghost hunters had. He stood and gestured for Aziraphale to follow him back into another room of the flat.

“Is something wrong, Crowley?” Aziraphale could be so naive sometimes. 

Crowley sighed before responding, “I don’t think that they are ghost hunters like they said they were,” 

“I don’t think I understand. What else could they be?”

“I think that they are hunters.”

“I still don’t understand…”

“Did you see their notebook? It had information on more than just ghosts. It had information on almost any supernatural being,” he sighed and attempted to stay calm, “It would explain their gear and knowledge.” 

“But why are they here?” Did the angel not understand what he was trying to say?

“They hunt demons, Zira. I’m a demon. It explains the salt and holy water too.”

He wished it wasn’t true, but there was no other explanation. They were dealing with hunters.

“We should get rid of the bag that held the water and salt then,” Aziraphale stated like it was that simple.

“They have the bag with them at all times and if either of us uses a miracle like that, they will detect it.”

“Should we keep the prank going then? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I say we dial up the demonic energy in the building a bit, make it seem like there is more than one demon in here. Don’t use any angelic miracles unless you have to because it will balance out the readings,” he paused before adding another point, “I’ll make us invisible, and you can just move stuff around and make noise or something. Do not touch them, ok?”

“I will not touch them, Crowley. I’m not an idiot.”

“Then let’s go. I have some plans for them that I need to do. You won’t be able to see me because I need to be completely hidden to avoid their scanners. Don’t worry,” then he vanished from sight and crept over to start the first prank. 

He snuck up behind the boys and tied their shoes together. As far as pranks went, it was pretty simple, but it was usually pretty funny.

He crept into the shadow of a bookshelf and waited for the prank to work.

He smirked when there was a loud thumping noise followed by groans of pain and annoyance.

“I think,” he heard Dean say, “That there is definitely something here.”

“What do you want to do?”

“We don’t know what is here, it could just be a spirit.”

“Or it could be a demon,” Sam countered.

“Look, just get the salt out and make a circle around our stuff, ok?”

“Why?”

“Maybe because I don’t want any demons getting into our bags, Sammy!”

“Fine. I got it, Dean,” Sam said before wandering over to their bags and encircling them in salt.

“There. I did it. Happy now?”

“Yep. Thanks, Sammy.”

“Dean....turn around very slowly. And walk backwards towards me.”

“What? Sam, why would I do that?”

“Just trust me, Dean.”

“Fine- What is that!” Dean shrieked. 

Crowley had not set anything up in the area that the hunters were in, so he peeked around the corner to see that Aziraphale had started flying around the room and creating a small tornado of papers and writing materials. He must have been invisible to the hunters because Crowley heard Sam ask Dean what could be causing it.

Before the hunters could do anything, the tornado stopped and the bookshop was put back to normal. 

“Sam, you saw that right?”

“Yeah, sure did, Dean,” Sam smirked down at his brother and continued, “I saw you shriek like a little girl at a tornado.”

Crowley could not stop his laugh in time, and the Winchesters turned in his direction.

“You heard that too, right?”

“Yep.”

“Ok, just checking.”

“Hey! Do you see that? It looks like something...yellow.”

“It looks like eyes, Dean. It looks like a pair of yellow eyes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Crowley put extra focus into being invisible but swayed on his feet at the long use of power. He shifted into his snake form to conserve energy and to begin the third prank of the night.

His snake form was an inky black color with shiny scales. He is about eight feet long as a snake and he could stick to most surfaces, similar to a snail or lizard. The point is, he is a giant snake that can slither on the walls and ceiling. He started hissing and slithered quickly between the boy’s ankles and went into the shadowed bookshelves to hide for a little bit before he started his plan of climbing the walls. 

He waited a few minutes in silence before starting to venture back the way he came. He heard Dean and Sam talking, but he must have been spotted because Sam gasped and yelled, “There it is! Dean, come on!”

He spun and slithered back to his initial hiding spot to wait once again.

He heard a call of, “here snakey snakey,” from Sam, followed quickly by Dean telling his brother to shut up.

By the time Sam and Dean found him, he was against a wall, looking like he was cornered. As the hunters advanced, he quickly turned and slithered all the way up the wall and onto the ceiling. 

And like all good plans, there was always something that messed them up. This time, it was him not looking at the ground below him for any differences.

Crowley was enraged at having been fooled by simple humans, but these ones clearly had some experience. He had been foolish and slithered right into the area above a devil’s trap. He fell from the ceiling, changing back into a man-shaped being as he did. He was stuck inside and the trap was quickly causing his power to drain. He lost control of his corporation and felt his wings begin to manifest in their current reality.

He had his velvety black wings completely expanded behind him and his eyes were a blazing, golden-yellow color. He looked up in time to see Sam and Dean returning from among the shelves.

“Dean! Do it now!” Sam had suddenly shouted and Crowley stood confused for a moment before he realized what was about to happen.

Before he could even say anything, Crowley became aware of holy water being dumped onto him from the ceiling. This was it. He was going to die and he would never get to see his best friend again.  
He would never get to apologize to Aziraphale. He would not just be discorporated, he would be completely destroyed. There would be no second chances for him after this.

In his panic, he was only vaguely aware that somebody had shouted his name. It was probably Aziraphale, but he could not be certain. 

He tried to say something quickly, but all he could get out was, “Aziraphale, I-” before being cut off.

He felt the water hit him and he fell to the ground, feeling a burning sensation start in his wings and slowly spread across his entire body. It did not hurt him as much as he had expected it to, and that was a relief in itself. 

He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the holy water to do its job. He laid on the ground for a few moments before slowly peeking open his eyes and looking around. 

He had expected there to be a plane of existence where he was the only one there or even just blank nothingness, but he would have never expected the sight that he was greeted with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry.....


	3. Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer to find the time to edit this than I had expected.
> 
> Sorry for the delay.
> 
> Kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it. :)

He opened his eyes and the world appeared a little bit brighter, but he paid no attention to that. He was still in the bookshop and Aziraphale, Sam, and Dean were all staring at him in complete shock. 

He made his way up to a standing position and stood shakily before gaining his composition and straightening up. He gave himself a once-over and gasped in shock at the appearance of his wings. They had become a soft grey color, similar to a pigeon’s. He was frozen in shock before he remembered who was with him.

Considering he was not killed by the holy water, he assumed that the demon trap would not keep him bound any longer. He was correct in this assumption and he gingerly stepped over to Aziraphale, who had been frozen in place with his hands over his mouth. Crowley’s movement in his direction must have snapped him out of whatever stupor he was in because suddenly, Aziraphale was rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug that lasted for over a minute. 

He realized that Aziraphale was crying and he did his best to comfort the angel in his arms. Aziraphale was his best friend and they had gone through so much together.

“Shhh...Shhhh...It’s ok, Angel. I’m here, I’m safe. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” he whispered while brushing his hands through Aziraphale’s hair.

“I....I...thought that you...” Aziraphale trailed off, “I-I thought that I h-had lost you.” 

This must have really affected Aziraphale because Crowley had never seen the angel anywhere near the level of distress he was currently in. Even when the Library of Alexandria burned down, Aziraphale was nowhere near this emotional.

“Shhhhh….. Zira, it’s ok. I’m right here.”

“I-I can’t lose you…” Aziraphale hiccuped, “I...love you, Crowley. I can’t lose you, I just can’t.”

Crowley gasped, “Aziraphale….I love you too. I am here, I am safe.”

“Do you mean it?”

“Absolutely,” Crowley said leaning into Aziraphale’s face.

Just as they were about to kiss, their moment ended when Dean cleared his throat behind them. Crowley heard what sounded like Sam kicking Dean and turned to see Dean wincing in pain.

“Dude! Let them have a minute,” Sam hissed.

“No, Sam! I want answers,” Dean paused, “No, I need answers.”

“Dean…”

“Sam,” Dean said with a tone of finality that made Sam back down.

“So, first question, what are you?”

“Demon. Next question,” Crowley spat out, wanting to get the interrogation over with.

“You walked out of the trap,” Dean pointed out. 

“Yeah, I have no clue how I did that. It didn’t work earlier,” Crowley said.

“What is he? Is he a demon too?” Sam asked.

Crowley sighed, “I have been calling him Angel throughout the night. I’m not saying it for no reason.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh,’” Crowley mocked.

“Second question,” Crowley glared but let Dean continue his interrogation, “If you really are a demon, how did you survive the holy water?”

“That’s a good question. Once again, no idea.”

“How do you not know?”

“This has never happened before. That’s how,” Crowley said bitterly, “When a demon’s body is touched by holy water, boom, dead. No second chances.”

“We have used holy water on demons before. It never did that.”

“Actual demons. Not demons possessing a human. This is my body.”

“Oh.”

“Are we done here?”

“One last question,” Sam said, “What do your wings being grey mean? Are you still a demon?”

Crowley looked to Aziraphale who met his eyes before shrugging.

“Yeah, we don’t know. Like I said, this has never happened before.”

“Alright. Thank you for answering our questions. And we are sorry for dumping holy water on you. We didn’t do it with the intent to kill, honestly. We thought that you were possessing a random person.”

“Don’t assume next time then,” Aziraphale snapped suddenly, “Now, I do believe that you have overstayed your welcome,” Aziraphale said from behind Crowley, clapping his hands and pointing them at each of the Winchesters, “You broke the rules. There is salt on the floor along with holy water. I told you not to spill anything in my shop and you purposefully poured salt into my carpet and dumped holy water in the middle of the building. You are very lucky that you kept the water away from the books.”

“Yeah,” Dean said sheepishly, “That was Sam’s idea. He figured that you would get mad if we messed up the books.”

“He was correct in that assumption. Now, both of you can collect your things and go back home,” Aziraphale said threateningly, seeming more and more like the powerful warrior that got appointed to guard Eden.

“If you ever do need help with anything though, take this card. You can call either of us and we can try to share our knowledge,” Crowley added before helping Aziraphale shoo their guests out the door.

They breathed a sigh of relief and Crowley miracled away all the mess. They sat down on the couch for some much needed relaxing and turned on the TV. They watched for a few hours in companionable silence before Aziraphale turned to face him. He paused the show they were watching and turned to his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you need something, Angel?”

“Why did you give them our card even though they almost killed you?”

“Because they seemed like they dealt with demons all the time and it would be a great way to show that I’m on our side by helping the demon hunters get rid of some demons.”

“I suppose that you are correct,” Aziraphale paused for a moment to stare at Crowley.

“Obviously, Angel,” Crowley said with a small giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed this fic! Please give any feedback or leave comments/kudos.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> *I might attempt to add a NSFW continuation, but I haven't written anything NSFW before so I might not.*


End file.
